The adventure
by divineslayer
Summary: A young boy named Serge took his adventure to aim of being a pokemon master.Along the way,he met another boy who,seems to have some dark secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The journey one must take

The setting is at a place called Little Root town in the morning.

"Wake up young man or you are going to be late!"

A young boy named Serge woke up yawning. He saw his alarm clock turned off, and then saw the time, 10.30!

"You always stay up so late play your Game Boy Advance but you totally forgot bout your appointment with professor Birch!" a woman with wearing a pair of spectacles said with a frown.

"Uh-oh! I am so late! Better hurry! Thanks mum for waking me up!" Serge, a young 12 year old boy, with brown hair said, running down the stairs connected to his bed room.

Serge ran out of the house bringing his GBA (Game Boy Advance) with him, and a toast of bread which his mum, Diane toasted for him and rushed to a lab next door of his house, eating the bread.

"You are late, 15 minutes late, why do you young people always have to make other people wait?" Serge heard a familiar voice as he entered the room. He saw a man, wearing a pair of spectacles and wearing full white sitting on a chair, perspiring due to the recent hot weather. "You know I don't like to on the fan!"

Serge's P.O.V

"Sorry, I woke up late today because I was busy play my GBA last night, man! it was so cool, I trashed the elite four till they cried in the game!" I said, reaching me pocket to show the man the GBA. "Fine, but you have to take responsibilities next time, now, for your journey to Hoen, I have three pokemon, which one would you like, Tricoo, the grass type, Tochic, the fire type, or Mudkip, the water type?" He said taking a deep breath.

It was a tough choice to make. I couldn't decide which to take, so I asked him back the same question. He just said that the three has different special abilities to fight. So the question was still there. Hmm, I thought for a second .Then I asked the professor to show me the three pokemon. I took a good look at them, I first saw Treecko, it looked quite cool but I didn't like it, the second was Mudkip, it was blue in colour, and is quite cute, but blue isn't my colour, so I am down to my last choice, Torchic, an orange chick, which I don't really like, so I asked Birch if there are anymore pokemon to choose. "Negative, only this three left, since you came quite late."

"Awwww" I said sadly. I looked back at the three pokemon again, "oh alright, I pick Torchic." I said as Birch gave me a ball, which was red at the top and blue at the bottom. "It is called a poke ball," he said, thinking that I didn't know. "I know, I play GBA Pokemon Blue you know!" I said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I looked back and saw Birch holding a red thing. He ran towards me and said, panting "this is a pokedex, try and complete the data inside, it analyses the data of a new pokemon, and here are five poke balls if you see a pokemon which you would like to catch." I then went back home to tell my mum I am leaving

"Hey mum! I got my pokemon!" I said grinning at her.

"Oh, what pokemon is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a Torchic, I guess I will…be leaving now." I said with a tear dripping down as I never, and I repeat, NEVER left home for more then a day. Since this time I know will take more than a few months, I hugged her tightly.

Just when I was about to leave, my mum called me and gave me a poke gear, a packet of potato chips, three potions, some clothes and a tent. I thanked her and left home to the wild.(Also route 101, right when I left town.)

End of serge's P.O.V

Serge has been walking for 5minutes, when he heard something, he turned around and saw a strange creature, which looks like a pokemon. It has a zig zag stripe. It looks like it was going to attack him. He wondered what that small fury pokemon was. He dug his pokedex and prepared to have a look at its data.

End of chapter one, please R&R. Oh ya, can anyone reading my fanfic guess what pokemon it is? It's quite easy to guess. If you readers want to guess, just review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ambushed!

Serge was ready to get his first pokemon. He took out a pokedex to see the data. It was a zigzag-goon, a (well, I am just lazy to input the data, so, sorry.) Serge got ready to battle. He sent out Torchic and made it do ember. Many tiny flaming balls came out of the small chick's mouth and barely hit the swift pokemon. Serge called Torchic to do peck but surprisingly, none of the pecks could peck the cunning zig-zag-goon! Serge knew that if this goes on, his chick pokemon would go too tired. He had to think of a plan. Just then, the zigzag-goon used sand storm on the little chick pokemon, causing it to temporally lose its vision. "Oh no!" Serge shouted. Zigzag –goon had a chance to attack. It first used tackle, pushing the poor chick pokemon back, hitting a tree. Then, it used growl attack on Torchic, but it still hasn't fainted. Serge was sweat dropping, trying to think of a plan. He suddenly smirked at zigzag-goon. He was waiting for the right moment.

Zigzag-goon couldn't wait, it was going to head butt Torchic when Serge shouted "now! Ember! Attack!" Small fire balls hit zigzag-goon this time. Zigzag-goon fainted due to the fire balls direct close shot and the impact which it hit the ground very hard.

Serge took out an empty poke ball and threw right on zigzag-goon. The ball shoke abit before it finally stopped. Serge shouted "alright! I have zigzag-goon!"

Then, he heard someone clapping. Serge turned around and saw a person with a camera, red haired standing. He had a cool jersey. "Who are you?" Serge asked in a serious voice.

"Your worse nightmare?" The man answered in a scary tone and ended with a laugh. Before Serge could say anything, the man took out a master ball, which was in blue and white, with a letter M in the middle. He threw out the ball and puff out was a bird type pokemon, quite big and the feathers are shinny. Serge took out his pokedex and started reading the data. "Swellow, the evolved form of Tailow?" Serge said, scared to see the word evolved as he didn't even had any evolved pokemon. "This is gotta be interesting if I win," Serge thought, still feeling nervous for what he will do. He sweat dropped. Then he knew a plan which will knock out the swallow as he looked at his zigzag-goon's colour. He thought that his plan was ONLY enough to knock out swellow so he hoped that the man(but he looked like a 15 year old boy) doesn't have any more pokemon.

End of chapter 2

Ya, I know, zigzag-goon is weak against a flying pokemon, but there is still chance, if he were to use Torchic too, so wait for the next chapter! R&R!


End file.
